1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoulder belt restraints and particularly to a stop utilized in such a restraint to limit travel of a restraint belt.
2. Problem
Restraints, particularly for use in vehicles, and especially automobiles, are provided, and may be required by law, to restrain movement of the passenger relative to the vehicle resulting from momentum of the passenger when movement of the vehicle is stopped abruptly in an accident. Restraints of the shoulder belt type include spring means that tension the shoulder belt extending diagonally across the user's chest which frequently is irritating and may be uncomfortable.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to relieve the tension in the shoulder belt when in use so as to eliminate annoyance and discomfort of the user without impairing the effectiveness of the restraint to restrain movement of the user relative to the vehicle in case of accident.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,932, issued July 16, 1968, discloses a loop and interengageable lugs for limiting travel of a seat belt, but such lugs are carried by a plate 29 bolted to the seat belt so that the position of the stop mechanism along the seat belt cannot be altered readily.
Swiss Pat. No. 644 273, dated July 31, 1984, shows a stop for a seat belt that is secured to the belt by a toothed lever which bites into the belt that must be released in order to adjust the position of the stop along the belt.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 05 588, dated Aug. 16, 1979, shows a stop for a seat belt in the form of a clamp band that grips one edge of the seat belt when the band is closed, but such a band could be difficult to open and may not grip the belt edge reliably. When the clamp is unlatched, it can be removed from the seat belt and would be subject to being lost carelessly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,560, issued June 13, 1967, discloses a stop clamp for a measuring tape that is somewhat comparable in construction to the stop shown in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 05 588 and probably could be used for the same purpose. It may, however, be difficult to latch or unlatch such clamp and the clamp may not be too reliable. Also, when such clamp is unlatched, it can be removed easily from the tape and, consequently, could be carelessly lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,513, issued Nov. 27, 1962, discloses a separable link having two rods the opposite ends of which are connected by side plates, one of which rods is connected to the end of a strap 6 and the other of which rods is connected a strap 8 of parachute shroud lines. Such a link would not function as a stop for a restraint belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,580, issued Aug. 16, 1977, discloses a link connector similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,513, which, like the connector of that patent, includes two spaced parallel rods having their corresponding ends connected by side plates. One of such rods is connected to parachute shrouds and the other of such rods is connected to a parachute riser strap. Such connector could not function as a restraint stop for the purpose of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,474, issued Oct. 10, 1972, discloses a flexible lacing lock 18 through apertures in which a cord lacing 16 passes in sinuous fashion, but this lacing lock is not intended to be used for locking a flat strap and would be very bulky for use as a shoulder belt stop if it were effective at all.